


Even if it is the last thing i do.

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And i hate him, But we all hate him, Character Death, Derek is Scott's Beta, Even more in this chapter, F/M, Feels, Garret is alive, Here we go, I might add some tags along the way., I said i might add more tags, M/M, Pack Feels, Rape, Scott and Liam bonding, Scott is a Good Alpha, That's all., Torture but a little, We all hate him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills.

A normal small town at California, or that's what many people believed. The truth is that Beacon Hills was far from normal. Very far..

Werewolves, were-coyotes, banshees, kitsunes.

Scott was a Junior and the Alpha of the werewolf pack at Beacon Hills. He really didn't plan any of this. He was bitten by a rogue Alpha who left him to deal with all this on his own. He was a Beta and everything was fine. But he found out that sometimes a Beta can become an Alpha without having to steal the power. So yeah. Scott became an Alpha just by the power of his own character and will. 

His pack was considered of his best friend Stiles who was the only human at the pack. For a while h was possessed by an evil spirit but they saved him and he was fine now. 

Derek, who was Stiles' boyfriend. Derek was a Beta who was losing his power and when he was completely human Scott bit him and now he was his Beta. 

Lydia. Lydia was a Banshee. She can predict death. She had a special way of doing it. She would scream. Loudly. With the werewolf senses it was very annoying but it was necessary so no one said anything.

Malia was a were-coyote. For eight years she was trapped in the form of a coyote till Scott roared and she took her human form. She had a difficult time adapting to the human world but they helped her and she was fine. 

Kira is Scott's girlfriend and a Kitsune. The Kitsune is an Asian spirit in the form of a fox. She can't transform like them but she can heal and control electricity.

Liam. Liam was the newest and youngest member of the pack. Scott had bitten him a few weeks ago in order to save him and he was his Beta ever since. He was also missing. Only a week ago they had fought of the newest threat of Beacon Hills. Assassins, a dead pool that they were all in. But they won. But someone took Liam. Every day they would look for him but they couldn't find anything. The Sheriff who was Stiles' dad and knew about the supernatural was doing everything he could but with no luck.

Even Scott's father who was an FBI agent was helping them and they didn't have any luck. Scott's mum was a nurse so she could stay at the hospital waiting for Liam to come in, wounded and bloody. Not even that happened. 

The others were starting to lose hope but Scott knew that Liam was alive. He could feel it.

They were at the forest doing the last search for the day. They were all tired but no one was saying anything in sake for their Alpha.

'Scott, let's go home for tonight. We are all tired. We'll look again tomorrow.' Derek said putting a hand on Scott's shoulder.

Scott didn't say anything, he just sight defeated.

'I'm just keep thinking that he's going to be out alone yet another night.' He said after a while.

'We'll find him.' Kira said sending him a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

'If we don't find his dead body first.' Scott muttered but all of his pack heard him.

'Hey! Stop that. Stop thinking like that. Where did the positive Scott I know and love go? We're going to find him alive and kicking. Besides if he wad dead, Lydia would have known.' Stiles sending a look at the girl.

'He's right. Liam is pack. Is something happened to him I would have known and you'd be the first I’d tell you.' Lydia assured her Alpha who slightly relaxed.

'You're right. I'm just stressed. Let's go home to sleep and we'll continue tomorrow after school.' He said.

Kira kissed him and went her way along with Lydia and Malia towards their houses.

'We'll find him.' Stiles told him firmly and hugged him goodnight.

After a nod from Derek, the couple left going to their houses.

With a last sniff in the air and a disappointed look Scott started his way towards his house.

He will find Liam even if it was the last thing he'll do. Liam wasn't just his Beta. He was his friend, his little brother and it was his job to protect him. 

He didn't realize he got to his house only when he was standing in front ot the door. He walked in and went straight to his bedroom.

His mother would be home from the hospital in a few.

He changed to his boxers and let himself fall face on the bed. 

After about fifteen minutes he heard the door unlocking and the scent of his mother filling the house. He relaxed and closed his eyes to sleep.

But then he heard his mother calling his name.

It was a nervous and frighten yell but somewhere you could hear relief.

Scott stood up without putting something to cover himself and all but flew down the stairs, only to find his mother holding a near unconscious Liam.

 

'Liam.' He breathed and the young Beta smiled weakly at him.

'I had nowhere else to go. I can leave if you want.' Liam gulped and looked down.

'Bullshit. You can stay here for as long as you like. Hell you can even move here.' Scott's mum laughed still holding him.

Scott nodded and went to him.

'You can go to sleep mum. I got it from here.' He told her and she smiled tired.

'Call me if you need any help.' She told him and went to her room.

Scott half helped half carried Liam to his room and let him sit on his bed.

He turned around and found some clothes Liam could sleep in.

'They might be a little big for you but they'll do for tonight.' He turned to him only to find him curled up in a ball shacking.

'Hey Liam. You are ok now. No one is going to hurt you.' Scott put an arm around his shoulders and Liam relaxed slightly.

'Do you want some help' He asked him referring to the clothes and Liam only nodded. 

Scott helped him put of his shirt, also checking for bruises and cuts and when he found none he relaxed and helped him put the new shirt on.

He then pulled Liam's pants and boxers down. They had seen each other naked all the time at school after Lacrosse practice and they were pack so no one was embarrassed.

He helped Liam pull his new boxers on and a strong smell hit his nose. A smell that made his insides turn and his body boil with anger. He smelled blood and semen coming from Liam and when her looked up he found Liam looking at him scared.

Scott sight angrily and helped Liam put the sweatpants on. 

After he finished dressing him he sat down on the floor in front of him looking at him.

Liam was alive. Hurt but alive.

A few silent minutes later Liam yawned loudly sending Scott and apologetically look.

Scott wanted to talk, to find what happened, who did this to him but he could wait.

'Go to sleep. I'll sleep on the chair.' Scott told him gently and stood up but Liam caught his wrist.

'Can you please sleep on the bed with me?' Liam asked in a small voice and Scott nearly wince because the confidence on Liam's voice was gone.

'Alright.' Scott nodded and lied on his bed waiting for Liam to lie next to him.

After a few seconds Liam did and Scott turned to face him.

Sensing that he was scared Scott moved closer.

'Come here.' He told him and pulled him close till he had both arms around Liam's waist and his chin at top of his head. Liam had his head on his chest.

'Go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow.' He told him and felt him nod and after a while he heard his breathing slow down and soon Liam was asleep.

With a sight he tighten his arms around Liam and let sleep overtake him.

A few hours later or something, Scott couldn't really tell he wake up because he felt Liam shacking.

He looked to his young Beta who was shacking with silent tears running down his face.

'Liam. Wake up. It's just a nightmare.' Scott shook him gently not knowing what else to do.

He could call him mother for help but she had the morning shift and he wanted to let her sleep.

'Liam, please wake up.' Scott kept shacking Liam a little more forceful till Liam opened his eyes with a wet gasp.

'Wha-what happened.?' He asked rubbing his wet eyes.

'You were having a nightmare.' Scott told him softly.

When he heard that Liam fell silent only looking at his hands.

'I think we need to talk Liam.' Scott sight.

'About what?' He asked but he already knew the answer.

'About what happened when you were gone. Who had you?' Scott asked.

' Garret.' Liam whispered.

Scott was shocked. Garret was dead. He had died right in front of him.

'But Garret is dead.' Scott said.

'I thought so too, but he isn't. I'm not lying Scott. It is really him.' Liam said with fresh tears in his eyes.

'Hey calm down. I believe you. I'm just shocked.' Scott assured him and Liam nodded.

'Where did you go?' Scott asked him.

'He had me at my house. My mum and step dad are out of town for the whole month and he knew. He said that you wouldn't think to search there.' Liam said.

Of course they wouldn't search there. It was so obvious that no one even thought about it.

'What did he do to you?' Scott asked even though he kinda knew.

'He would beat me. He said that now that I was a werewolf I could heal very fast so he didn't care. He also..' Liam chocked on a sob.

Scott hugged him close.

'He also what, Liam?' Scott asked hoping that Liam would say something else, to make this nightmare a little less frightening.

'Please don't make me say it, Scott.' Liam was sobbing and Scott's world came crushing down.

'He said that now that Violet was dead he had to make someone pay. He said that I was the one who was going to pay. Since that I am a werewolf he couldn't mark my skin but he could mark me a different way. He started asking questions about you, the pack and whenever I wouldn't answer he would beat me. The beating I could bear, Scott, but that-that was something else. He took everything. He would do it every day till I couldn't scream anymore.' Liam was crying on Scott's arms and Scott was holding him tightly.

'We'll find him and we'll going to make him pay Liam. I promise you.' Scott told him.

After a few seconds he asked.

'How did you run away?' 

'He left for a while and he thought that I was asleep. I broke the chains and you were the first thing I thought so I came here.' Liam said.

'You did the right thing.' Scott said and broke the hug.

'You think you can sleep? We have school tomorrow.' Scott asked him gently.

'I think I’m alright now. The talk helped.' Liam looked up with a small smile and Scott smiled back.

'Alright.' He said and lied down pulling Liam with him.

After a while they were both asleep with Liam on top of Scott with the later holding him tight.

 

'Liam!' Stiles said when he saw him walking with Scott.

Soon enough all of the pack was hugging Liam and asking him questions that he wasn't sure he could answer.

'Guys chill. Let him breath.' Scott said with a small smile.

'Where did you find him?' Derek asked him.

Derek, since he was the only one from the pack who had finished school, was there every day keeping an eye on them.

It was fun having all of the pack there.

'Why don't you go inside Liam and we'll come in a minute.' Scott told his Beta who nodded relieved and with a smile at the rest of the pack, went inside.

'What happened to him?' Kira asked him.

'He came to my house last night. He was all bloody but with no bruises and no cuts. We went to my room and I helped him change in some clothes so he can sleep. With the shirt we didn't have any problem but when I reached to his boxers he was smelling of blood and semen.' Scott said.

'Who?!' Derek growled, his eyes turning yellow.

'Garret.' Scott spat.

'But Garret is dead.' Lydia said shocked.

'Apparently he isn't.' Scott sight.

'Can someone stay dead in this town?' Stiles asked.

'What happened after?' Malia asked.

'We fell asleep for a few hours but I woke up because Liam was having a nightmare. He told me what happened. How Garret would ask him about us and whenever he didn't answer Garret would beat him. After a while Garret got bored because Liam was healing and he said that he could mark him a different way. He would rape him every day till Liam couldn't scream anymore.' Scott said.

He looked up and found Lydian and Kira with tears in their eyes. Malia had her hands in fists.

Derek was growling and Stiles was just starting at Scott shocked.

'We're going to find him and make him pay.' Derek said.

'Nor right now. We have to inform the Sheriff and my dad. Liam isn't ready for questions. He might never be.' Scott said the last part quietly but they heard him.

'He'll be fine. We'll help him. Even if it takes months. He'll be his smiling, goofy self again. Even if it is the last thing we'll do.' Stiles said putting a hand on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

'What are we going to do about Liam?' Kira asked.

They had free period now, all except Liam who had Biology.

'Honestly? I had no idea. He only escaped because Garret wasn't there. By know he'll know that Liam had escaped.' Scott sight and after a while he turned his head sharply to his right followed by Derek and Malia.

'What? What's wrong?' Stiles asked them looking around frankly.

Suddenly Liam came into view. He was running towards them fast. When he reached them they could all see the tears down his face. He stopped in front of them breathing deep,, short breaths and didn't seem to stop.

'He's having a panic attack!.' Lydia said, bringing them out of their trance.

Scott, instantly stood and went by his side.

'Liam, look at me.' He said and when Liam didn't he took his head with his hands and made him look.

'Liam I need you to calm down. Breath with me.' Scott took Liam's hand and put it on his chest showing him how. That seemed to help and Liam was starting to calm down. When he was breathing normally again Scott pulled him in for a hug and they sat down.

'What happened?' Derek asked concerned.

'Biology. We were talking about sex. I couldn't. I'm sorry.' Liam said and new tears formed at his eyes.

Derek and Malia growled while Lydia had her killing face on.

'It's not your fault. You can stay with us for the rest of the period if you want.' Scott told him and Liam nodded clearly relaxed.

'For now on if you ever feel threaten again you'll come to one of us immediately.' Stiles said after sending a look at Scott who nodded.

'Alright.' Liam sight in relief.

Before Liam moved to Beacon Hills he was expelled from his last school due to anger issues. He had destroyed his coach’s car.

When he moved here he was scared.  
He thought that if people knew about it they would treat his differently. Then Scott had bit him and now he had friends. Friends he never thought he would have.

But they were more than friends. They were pack. They were family.

After he was expelled his mother had started to treat him differently. It was like all the respect she once had for him was gone. His step dad was good to him. Too good. It was like Liam was a problematic child.

He wasn't problematic and he sure wasn't a child.

He was a werewolf. One who had fought evil worst that the scariest horror movie.

He knew how to take care of himself. Sometimes he needed his pack but he wasn't afraid to ask or to admit it. He knew that his pack understood. He was the youngest and the newest to all of this. The supernatural world was just a fairy tale for him before the bite.

The bite had changed everything. He wasn't a nobody anymore. He had people he could run to when he had questions.

'I could walk you to classes.' Derek offered.

'I'd like that.' Liam smiled as Stiles kissed his boyfriend.

'It's a plan then. Derek will walk you to classes every day until we find Garret.' Scott said as the bell rang making them know that this period was over.

'What class do you have next?' Kira asked him as they all stood up.

'I have a free period.' Liam answered.

'You lucky duck.' Lydian muttered.

'We have math next. Derek will stay with you and we'll meet later.' Scott said and walked inside with the others.

Liam was left alone with Derek for the rest forty minutes.

And it was about to be the most awkward forty minutes he'll ever live.

It wasn't easy to start a conversation with Derek.

Only Stiles and Scott had mastered this skill.

After a few excruciating seconds of silence Derek made the first move to talk.

'So Liam.' He started and you could clearly see that this was awkward for him too. Liam had never had a full one to one conversation with Derek. They had spoke before but nothing special to keep them engaged for more than five minutes.

Truth to be told Derek scared Liam. He had talked to Scott about that and the Alpha had nodded understanding.

'He used to scare me too at first. Soon I saw that he was a big softy underneath all this broody and evil self.' Scott had told him.

Liam had yet to see the bid softy but something told him that he would today.

Stiles had once told him that Derek was a big book nerd. He liked all ind of books except Twilight of course.

'Do you like Harry Potter?' Liam found himself asking before he could stop himself.

Derek stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into the biggest smile Liam had ever seen.

'I love Harry Potter.' Derek smirked and Liam sight in relief with a smirk of his own.

After about twenty minutes of talking about Harry Potter, Derek suddenly stopped. He looked at him before sighting.

'I want you to know that you didn't deserve what Garret did to you.' He told Liam seriously.

Liam was surprised. He didn't know why but deep inside he was feeling that he did deserved what happened to him. Maybe it was Garret's words inside his head telling him that every little bitch deserved it.

'What if I did deserved it?' Liam asked. He saw Derek's eyes flashing yellow and he immediately looked down.

'Liam look at me.' Derek told him, his voice calm.

After a deep breath Liam did looked at Derek.

He saw sympathy and pain in his eyes. Sympathy for him but the pain was for someone else.

'I don't know if Scott ever told you but I didn't have the brightest past. You know Kate Argent. The bitch we killed a few weeks ago. She was my second girlfriend. She also was my first. She told me that she loved me. And I was young and naive and I believed her. After a while she burnt my house killing all of my family. I was young, barely seventeen. I hadn't done anything to deserve such thing but it still happened. What I’m trying to say is that shit happens to people who don't deserve it.' Derek said and Liam understood. The pain wasn't for him but for Derek.

Those memories were still painful even though they were over a decade ago.

Liam also understood what Stiles saw in Derek.

It's true what some people say. Sometimes two people that no on ever thought would be together turned out to be the best combination.

'What happened to your first girlfriend.' Liam asked and immediately Derek's face was full of love. Not the kind of love he had on his face whenever Stiles smiled at him but it wad a form of love.

'Her name was Paige. We were fifteen. My uncle bit her but her body didn't accept the bite and she pleaded me to make it stop. So I did.' Derek said.

Liam was shocked. How could someone still smile and laugh after so much pain and lose?

This conversation was starting to get depressing and Liam needed a new topic.

'How did you and Stiles got together?' He asked after a few seconds of silence and Derek actually laughed.

'It is a very funny story really. None of us would admit that we liked each other until Scott pointed out that all this sexual tension was driving him crazy. We talked and we realized that we both liked each other and here we are.' Derek explained with a big smile.

'That's nice. Knowing tat you have found the one for you.' Liam said.

Derek's face soften and he looked at Liam with a gentle smile.

'You'll find your mate too, Liam. You're still young. There is time.' He told him.

'Oh good! I thought you'd kill each other.' They turned around and saw Stiles.

'What are you doing here? The period isn't over yet.' Derek said after kissing him.

'It will be in about five minutes. I asked Scott to take my stuff.' Stiles shrugged.  
Liam rolled his eyes and smiled.

'What were you talking about?' Stiles asked.

'Harry Potter and how you two got together.' Liam answered sending a look at Derek who nodded and smiled at him.

'Oh god. You told him about Scott right?' Stiles groaned.

'That's basically the whole story.' Derek smirked.

The bell rang and after a while Scott along with Lydia, Kira and Malia came. Scott threw Stiles' stuff at the table and sat next to Liam.

'How was free period?' The Alpha asked his two Betas who smiled at each other.

'It was fun.' Liam said.

'I'm happy I'm not the only potter head in the pack.' Derek grinned.

'Hey! I like Harry Potter!' Scott objected.

'Just not like those two' Stiles pointed to the to Betas.

'You guys are just jealous that me and Derek can talk about stuff you don't understand.' Liam joked.

It was the first time he had made a joke since what happened with Garret and all of the pack smiled at that.

'Where are your stuff?' Lydia asked him just as the bell rang.

'I left them at Biology.' Liam's smile fell a little but it was still there.

'We're going to take them and then I'll walk you to your class.' Derek smiled at him standing up.

Liam stood up as well and started his way towards the Biology class with Derek following him.

'There they are.' Liam pointed to a bag and a notebook.

'I never liked Biology.' Derek said trying to make small talk but was met with silence.

'Liam?' He looked at Liam only to find the younger Beta frozen with a piece of paper on his hand.

In a second he was by his side taking the paper and reading it in his head.

He let out an angry, loud growl and put the paper on his pocket.

'We need to see Scott and the rest of the pack.' Derek said and looked at Liam who was still frozen and now was starting to shake.

'Hey it's ok. We're going to be alright.' Derek pulled him for a hug and Liam broke down.

He started crying and sobbing in Derek's arms.

'I don't know if I can take more of this, Derek.' Liam cried.

'You don't know that. We'll find a way. We're going to be alright. Let's go find Scott now, ok?' Liam nodded and picked his stuff still crying slightly.

They went outside the chemistry class where the rest of the pack had it's final period.

Derek knocked and walked inside with Liam by his side.

At the sight of Liam the pack started packing their things while their classmates were looking at them weirdly.

'I'm here to take Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira and Malia' Derek said.

'And who are you?' The teacher asked.

'I'm Derek Hale. Scott's mother sent me to get them. The rest of the parents know already.' Derek lied and the teacher nodded clearly satisfied.

'You're free to go.' The teacher said nodding at Scott and the others and they immediately rushed outside.

'What's wrong?!' Scott nearly yelled after pulling Liam in for a hug.

Derek gave Scott the paper and the Alpha started reading it.

'Be at the warehouse this afternoon without the police or the FBI or else Isaac will pay the price. You know Isaac, right Scotty? See you there.' Scott read and his eyes glowed red.

'But Isaac is in France.' Lydia said trying to find a fault in the threat.  
'Clearly he came back and Garret got him.' Malia growled.

'Liam, when Garret had you could you smell another wolf?' Kira asked.

'Only faintly. He never brought anyone else with him. He would just smell like another wolf. I thought he had another wolf somewhere else but the smell wasn't familiar so I didn't give it much thought. Who is Isaac anyway?' Liam asked confused and apologetic.

'He was the first teenager I bit, making him my first Beta. But now that I’m not an Alpha anymore I guess that makes Scott his Alpha.' Derek explained.

'How did he smelled?' Scott asked Liam.

'It was weird. It wasn't very strong but I could smell sweetness and grass. It was slightly comforting like someone was telling me that everything was going to be alright.' Liam said.

The girls giggled while the guys looked at Liam with proud smirks on their faces.

'Why are you looking at me like that?' Liam asked confused.

'That's how Stiles smell for me.' Derek said, the smirk never leaving his face.

'So?' Liam said clearly not making any sense.

'That's how a mate smells. Stiles smells like that to Derek because he is his mate. Comforting and sweetness.' Scott explained and Liam blushed.

'But I've never seen the guy. What if I don't like him?' Liam asked suddenly scared.

'Your wold picked him. So you'll like him.' Stiles waved it off.

'What if he doesn't like me!?' Liam asked more scared.

'Knowing Isaac, he'll like you.' Lydia smiled at him and Liam relaxed a little.

'Shouldn't we go and save him though?' Kira said.

'I'm not the only one who knows this is s trap, am I?' Stiles sight.

'Of course it is a trap. Garret is smarter than this.' Scott said.

'So what?' Liam asked.

'We're going right now.' Scott turned to his Beta with a small comforting smile.

The exited the school and started their way towards the warehouse to find Garret and Isaac.

After a few minutes they were outside and Scott turned to Lydia who was starting to shake.

'Do you have a good feeling about this?' He asked her softly.

'Someone is going to die.' She whispered.

'Who?' Liam asked her frankly.

'I don't know.' She told him apologetically.

Scott sight and with his cue they entered the warehouse only to find Isaac chained up on the wall with wires on his left side and Garret a few feet away with a smirk looking at them.

'I knew you'll come early so I decided to redecorate.' He said.

'What do you want? We came here like you told us. No police, no FBI.' Scott told him.

'I want revenge. The benefactor is dead. Violet is dead. You worth nothing. So you'll be good little wolves and go behind the mountain ash or you're little friend Isaac will pay the price.' Garret said and just to show his point he pressed a bottom and electricity run through the wires and to Isaac's body making him scream.

'We can't get through the mountain ash.' Derek growled.

'I know. That's why Stiles will break it and then you'll get behind it.' Garret rolled his eyes.

'What about me and Lydia. Mountain ash can't control us.' Stiles said.

'You won't want to get pass it. Now go. I don't have a lot patience left.' Garret spat.

They sight defeated and turned to follow his orders but then his voice stopped them.

'I forgot to tell you. I need Liam.' 

Liam whimpered and Scott growled at Garret.

'Why? You have us all here. What do you need him for?' He asked him, his eyes flashing red.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out.' Garret said.

'You're going to be alright Liam. We're here.' Derek whispered at him and Liam took and step forward.

Stiles sent an apologetic look at Scott who nodded with a small smile and put the mountain ash around them.

'Now that I have you again we'll going to finish what we started the past week.' Garret smirked and Liam stood still.

'What is I say no?' Liam asked, his voice small and scared and Garret smirked even bigger.

'You and me both know that this isn't going to happen. But if you do choose to play the hero then your precious little mate is going to get it.' Garret said and another shock run through Isaac making him and Liam whimper.

'Don't do it Liam.' Isaac whispered and Liam could have swear that he felt his heart break a little.

'I- I’ll do it.' Liam shuttered.

'No! Liam don't!' He turned around and saw that Scott was the one to yell. His eyes fell on each and every one of his pack mates.

Scott was livid and was trying to break the barrier.

Kira was trying to stop him while they were tears in her eyes.

Lydia was crying and Malia was comforting her while her eyes were fierce blue.

Stiles' head was on Derek's chest while Derek was holding him tightly, whispering sweet nothing into his ears with his eyes closed.

Lastly, his eyes fell on Isaac.

His mate. He was extremely new to all of this. He now understood why his wolf have chosen him. Isaac was beautiful. Blond curly hair and bright blue eyes. Even though he was sweating and blood was running down his face from an enormous cut on his forehead he was still amazing. He had tears in his eyes and was looking at Liam with pain and love in his eyes that made Liam's insides turn.  
Liam took a deep breath and turned to Garret who smirked.

'Strip.' He ordered and Liam with a broken breath did.

After a while he was standing naked in front of his pack, his mate and his used to be friend.

'Lay on your back.' Garret said taking his clothes of.

'If any of you try anything I only have to press a bottom and Isaac will be toast. Even werewolf healing can heal this.' Garret told the pack.

He entered Liam.

Liam's screams filled the small room.

Isaac started sobbing trying to break the chains.

Scott was just standing still looking at his screaming Beta not knowing what to do. He was hugging Kira trying to keep Liam's screams out of her eyes.

Lydia and Malia where in the back standing numb.

Stiles had his hands over his ears with tears running down his face trying to bloke the sound of with no luck. 

Derek was looking at Liam with unshaded tears.

'Liam look at me. Every ting is going to be fine. You have to believe in me. Please.' Isaac's voice echoed along with Liam's screams as the younger Beta was trying to find comfort in his mate's voice.

Then something happened.

A gun shot.

Garret fell on the floor, blood falling from the shot in his head.

They turned to the door and found Agent McCall lowering his gun.

'Dad!' Scott took a step forward but fell back due to the mountain ash.

'Everyone alright?' Agent McCall asked looking around.

'I think so.' Scott sending a look at Liam who was still crying and shacking on the floor next to a dead Garret.

Stiles broke the line of mountain ash and Scott run to Liam and pulled him in a bone crushing hug while Derek went and put Isaac down.

'It's alright Liam. Everything is fine. He is dead.' Scott was telling him again and again till Liam was no longer sobbing but was just breathing deeply.

'Scott. Can I please.' Scott turned his head to his side and saw Isaac who was looking at Liam with pain in his eyes.

Scott nodded and stood up slowly as Isaac took his place.

'I'm here Liam. Everything is fine now.' Isaac said rubbing comforting circles on Liam's back.

'What happened here?' They turned around and saw the confused look on Agent McCall’s' face.

'Dad we have a lot of explaining to do. When will the FBI and the police be here?' Scott asked.

'In about ten minutes. Lydia sent me a text and told me to come alone so I did.' He explained and the pack sent Lydia a thankful look.

Scott sent a look at the werewolves in his pack except Liam and Isaac and with his cue they transformed.

'Let's go home and we'll explain everything. Plus mum probably is going crazy along with the Sheriff' Scott said sending a look at Liam who was now dressed and standing next to a still shirtless Isaac.

'You know what they say. Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times. If one remembers to turn on the light. Or in our case one remembers that we have cell phones with us.' Liam muttered and Isaac laughed before kissing him.

'I think I’m going to start the Harry Potter books. What do you think?' Stiles turned to Derek who smiled and kissed him.

'There's nothing you can do to make me love you more.' He answered.

'I told you that it was going to be fine.' Scott whispered at Liam who smiled. A broken smile. But it was a smile and it was enough for Scott to make him smile back.

'Pack has pack's back.' Liam said.

'Even if it is the last thing we'll do.' Isaac whispered and kissing him again.


End file.
